Злость и ужас темных ночей
by Inari Mara
Summary: История о насилии и том, что делает из нас чудовищ и сломанных кукол.


Просто хентай, так что сюжета в нем не ищем, я им не заморачивался.

Я выражаю огромную благодарность моей семье, чья поддержка помогла мне преодолеть очередной творческий кризис. Отдельная благодарность моему любимому брату Мелло, который всегда вдохновляет меня.

Михаэль, работа посвящается тебе. Больше никогда не зли меня =))

- Ниа!

Золотоволосый, четырнадцатилетний мальчик ворвался в игровую комнату, треть которой была занята огромным лего-городом. Пол комнаты был покрыт мягким белым ковром и, с первого взгляда, можно было не заметить одетого в белое мальчика, который сосредоточенно вертел в руках пластиковую фигурку полицейского. Эта игровая была единственной занятой комнатой на втором этаже западного крыла, поэтому возглас блондина не мог никого потревожить даже в столь поздни

Фигура, облаченная в белое, не спеша повернула голову, и на вошедшего направился взгляд непроницаемых черных глаз.

- Почему ты не сказал мне о разговоре с Эл? – мальчик трясся от ярости.

Ниа не сказал ни слова.

Метнувшись через комнату, блондин схватил его за воротник и грубо дернул вверх. Теперь их лица находились практически на одном уровне.

- Ты слышишь меня? – в бешенстве закричал мальчик, глядя прямо в глаза Ниа.

В это мгновение, ему показалось, что на этом лице, постоянно скрытом маской бесчувственности, мелькнула эмоция поразительной силы. От удивления мальчик застыл, пытаясь понять, вправду ли он смог нарушить ледяное спокойствие тихого гения, или же это просто была игра его воображения.

Через несколько секунд он получил ответ на свой вопрос.

Ниа твердо, но, не причиняя боли, схватил его за волосы на затылке. На этот раз, без сомнения, его глаза загорелись настоящим пламенем бушующих эмоций.

Мальчик, мгновения назад источавший ярость и решимость, растерялся под силой этого взгляда.

Слабо усмехнувшись удивлению в глазах своего гостя, Ниа сильнее вцепился в золотистые волосы и жарко поцеловал его. Преодолев шок и удивление первых секунд, мальчик ответил на поцелуй с не меньшей энергией. На этот раз хозяину комнаты пришел черед удивляться. Его спонтанная шалость, имевшая целью позлить и еще больше вывести из равновесия блондина, принимала новый оборот. Подумав немного, Ниа понял, что это может стать крайне интересным экспериментом. Ему всегда хотелось узнать, сколько способна вынести столь нестабильная психика. Что же необходимо сделать, чтобы окончательно сломать ребенка, проявлявшего столь впечатляющее усердие и упорство в достижении своих целей. Не прерывая поцелуй, Ниа улыбнулся своим мыслям. В его голове сформировался план.

Он притянул своего партнера еще ближе, в то же время, делая поцелуй более агрессивным. Он был ниже, поэтому понимал, что им необходимо изменить позицию. Он прервал поцелуй, напоследок почти до крови, прикусив губу блондина.

Он засмотрелся на его лицо, мальчик был, бесспорно, красив. Его щеки были подернуты румянцем, а губы распухли. Взгляд кошачьих зеленых глаз был затуманен. Из-за их близости, Ниа ощущал жар его неровного дыхания. Это зрелище вызвало на его лице улыбку, больше похожую на оскал хищника, заметившего добычу.

Не давая мальчику опомниться, он снова впился в его губы жадным поцелуем, но на этот раз, почувствовав его реакцию, он ловким движением повалили их на пол. Ковер смягчил удар, но шок от падения все равно заставил их прерваться.

Ниа заметил сомнение в глазах своего партнера и понял, что действовать необходимо быстро. Он схватил его запястья и прижал их к полу, на уровне головы, продолжая целовать его. Почувствовав, что мальчик снова расслабился, он оторвался от его губ и, бросив еще один беглый взгляд, на растрепанную внешность, начал горячо целовать его шею. Движения его были резкими и грубоватыми. Дойдя до того места, где он мог языком ощутить хаотичный пульс своего партнера, он провел по чувствительной плоти острыми зубами и всосал нежную кожу, зная, что это заставит разорваться крошечные кровеносные сосуды в тонкой коже и вызовет боль. Мальчик, до этого почти неподвижный, издал звук удивления и инстинктивно дернулся. Но Ниа лишь сильнее сжал его запястья и навалился на него всем телом, тем самым полностью обездвижив. Он продолжил цепь поцелуев и несильных покусываний, следуя изгибу ключицы, ощущая своим телом, как стремительно растет температура его партнера.

Решив, что тот достаточно освоился с таким уровнем близости, Ниа настолько сильно укусил мальчика за плечо, что из под его зубов брызнула кровь. На сей раз, в комнате раздался негромкий крик, и мальчик под ним задергался сильнее. Останавливаться было уже поздно, Ниа знал это. Он мог ощущать, насколько возбужден был его партнер этой маленькой прелюдией.

- Что ты творишь? Пусти ме… - Ниа снова сомкнул их губы поцелуем, не давая тому возможности договорить и рассеять туман возбуждения, покрывающий сейчас его разум.

Этот поцелуй был более грубым и стремительным. В ход пошли зубы, и очень скоро поцелуй наполнился вкусом крови. Как Ниа и предполагал, это больше возбудило светловолосого мальчика, и он прекратил свои попытки вырваться.

Решив, что тянуть дольше не к чему он резко перевернул своего партнера на живот, одновременно скрутив его правую руку в болезненном захвате. Мальчик забился и попытался скинуть его, но Ниа лишь сильнее вывернул его руку. Свободной рукой он одним движением сорвал штаны со своей жертвы и резко вошел в него, разрывая неподатливые мышцы. На этот раз комната огласилась криком настоящей боли. С уст золотоволосого мальчика посыпалась ругань и проклятия, перемежаемая всхлипами от боли, настолько сильной, что ее невозможно было стерпеть.

- Мразь! Пусти, скотина! – его слова смешивались со стонами, а из глаз непроизвольно катились слезы.

Боль, ослепляющая боль и унижение наполняли сейчас все его существо. Даже злость, столь привычная для него реакция, уступала этим двум чувствам. Боль была просто невыносима, она стерла из его сознания почти все мысли, но со временем продолжения этой чудовищной пытки, к ней стало примешиваться еще одно чувство. Удовольствие…

Нет, не то удовольствие, которое мы испытываем, получив желаемое, или добившись чего-либо. Это было чувство животного удовлетворения. Оно завладевало его сознанием и не поддавалось контролю. Сознание этого делало унижение еще сильнее. Голос его стал дрожать, и, не доверяя ему больше, он до боли стиснул зубы, продолжая мысленно проклинать своего мучителя.

По щекам его катились горячие слезы бессилия и стыда. Он изо всех сил пытался подчинить свое тело и разум контролю, но гормоны не слушались его. Они четко давали понять, что, не смотря на всю мерзость происходящего, его тело способно было наслаждаться этим.

Ему хотелось кричать, но из горла вырвался только сдавленный хрип.

Боль не отступала, но новоприобретенное чувство жара и удовлетворения смешивалось с ней, поднимая ощущения на новый уровень. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет рассудок и разорвется от всего этого. Неизбежный экстаз, разлившийся по его телу горячей волной, был настолько силен, что он потерял сознание, пока его тело сотрясалось в сладостных конвульсиях.

Придя в себя он ощутил только холод, пустоту и стыд… Никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя таким униженным и грязным. Тело не повиновалось ему, и поэтому он остался лежать в той же позе, чувствуя остатки боли.

Мальчик не осознавал, что его больше никто не держит, и ничье дыхание не обжигает его шею. Медленно он приходил в себя и, поняв, что только что произошло, он содрогнулся от омерзения.

Краем своего воспаленного сознания он услышал звук открывающейся двери.

- Достойный соперник… Не смеши меня, Михаэль, ты никогда не значил так много.


End file.
